Parent-Teacher Conferences
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Percy and Annabeth attend their son's first grade conference. Bets are placed. Things go surprisingly well...As well as they can go for a demigod couple such as themselves. However, what neither of them expected was the teacher hitting on Percy. One-shot. T to be safe.


**A Parent-Teacher Conference Story. It's been a long time since I've seen one of these, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all its characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Frankly, Ms. Fisher wasn't quite sure what to expect from Logan Jackson's family. The boy himself was unnaturally smart for his age. In first grade, he had already memorized the multiplication table up to 12 x 12. His uncanny ability to recite lessons by heart frankly unnerved Ms. Fisher.

Regardless, the child was sweeter and politer than most six year olds. And dare she say he was adorable with his sea green eyes and smartly combed blond hair. She resisted the temptation to pinch those little cheeks every time she saw them. Of course, she was to maintain proper decorum around the children. She also had a feeling Logan wouldn't appreciate the sentiment.

So as she waved goodbye to the children that day, an early dismissal, she was rather curious as to the upbringing of the child. Would they be old, stodgy, strict parents who ran a controlled household? That's how she pictured them to be at least. Who else could raise such a smart, disciplined child? She would have to wait and see till that evening during Parent-Teacher conferences.

* * *

The young teacher tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the next parent to show up. She was on a tight schedule, yet parents always managed to find some excuse to be late to conferences. She had been sitting in the same spot for so long that she had lost count of the number of conferences she had already finished.

Looking at the clock, the time now read 6:37. Each parent was allocated thirty minutes, and it looked like Logan's parents had already missed part of their time. For a family so disciplined, or so she assumed, they seemed uncharacteristically late.

She had subconsciously begun tapping the fake wooden table with her manicured fingernails, the sound seeming to echo through the room. Just as she was about to pull up the file for the next student, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

A man entered abashed, his face was a bright red in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, the traffic—"

"Can I help you?" she asked, returning the other child's file back into the folder and taking out Logan's folder.

"I'm here for Logan's conference," he said, pausing as he said it as though he were uncertain.

"Oh!" Ms. Fisher's head snapped up as she caught her first glance of the man. She was shocked to find a man her age standing in front of her, his arm outstretched. He was attractive with luscious raven colored locks. He was tall as well with a perfect tan that looked almost foreign. No way could anyone in New York have that type of a tan. She took a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. A barely visible chiseled chest strained behind the white shirt. The print on the shirt read: _ Delphi Strawberry Service_. She was slightly perplexed by it but dismissed the text, leaving up to her imagination the taut muscles under his shirt.

His face was like that of Adonis with a rare bright white smile. But that wasn't the most charming part; it was the eyes. They were beautiful sea green eyes that she found herself swimming in. She knew if she stared any longer, she would begin to drool.

She quickly took his outstretched hand after wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, surprised by the firmness in the handshake, almost unwilling to let go, "And you are…?"

"Logan's father…" the green-eyed man said, looking at her with some skepticism.

Ms. Fisher felt all her fantasies slip away with those two words. …She did not just fantasize seeing her student's father shirtless. She was tempted to knock sense into her.

"Right, sorry," she squeaked, flustered. "I…"

"You assumed I would be some old, stuck up snob…" he finished for her, giving her a small smile. "People generally assume that for some reason. Name's Percy Jackson."

"Jenna Fisher," she responded.

"Fisher? Hmm, I like fish," he said pensively.

Ms. Fisher resisted from the laughter trying to overcome her, or maybe it was the nerves. Whatever she had assumed about Logan's father, she did not assume he would look like this. God, he was hot…But off limits she reminded herself.

"So," he prompted her, "How do these things usually work? Annabeth is the one who normally attends the meetings, so I'm generally clueless as to what's going on."

Annabeth? Probably Logan's mother. Ms. Fisher was slightly surprised. Parents usually share comments regarding conferences with their partners. Apparently that wasn't the case. Unless…

She glanced quickly at his hand. No ring. She almost smiled triumphantly. So, they were divorced. Yet, on first name basis? Hmm, she tried not think of it too much.

"Uh, yeah sure. I generally go over what we've done in class these past few weeks, some basic observations, interactions with other children, and so on. Then, if you'd like, ask some questions or any concerns," she replied.

"Sounds great, so…"

"Well, where do I start with Logan? Your son is a genius simply put. He is far more advanced than most kids his age. Often, I feel like he teaches the class better than I do. He gets along with his peers though he has some reservations."

Percy smiled proudly, "Just like his mother."

Mother? Ms. Fisher ignored the comment and continued, "During recess, he'd much rather read a book in the corner of the classroom when the others go play out—" Before she could continue, someone knocked on the door.

Ms. Fisher sighed, flashing Percy an apologetic look. Some parents were too late…Others too early. This must be the next student's parents. She went to open the door to inform the parents that they were too early. She was slightly annoyed at being interrupted with her conversation with Percy.

As the door opened, a young woman with perfectly curled, honey blond hair stepped in. She had a Bluetooth attached to her ear. Ms. Fisher was struck by the startling grey eyes that were slightly intimidating. A pair of owl earrings dangled from the lady's earlobes. Ms. Fisher was awed by the woman's beauty. Despite her professional attire, blouse and pencil skirt, she looked like she had stepped out of a Vogue magazine.

"Excuse me ma'am," Ms. Fisher faltered under the other lady's gaze, "I'm afraid you're too early for your child's conference. If you could please wait out here until I finish up…"

She didn't get a chance to finish as the grey-eyed lady spoke up, "Oh? I'm quite positive I signed up for the 6:30 slot. I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up at work last minute. You know how it is. I'm Logan's mother. Annabeth."

Ms. Fisher felt her mouth form a small 'o.' She opened the door wider to let the woman in, glancing at the clock which now registered 6:46.

To her surprise, when she turned back around, she saw that Percy's face was too close to Annabeth's face for her liking. She let out a small gasp when he gave her a kiss just on the edge of the lips.

"You're late," she heard him whisper teasingly.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth retorted.

Ms. Fisher cleared her throat to remind them of her presence. The two, startled, moved back from one another. Yet, Percy's arm remained draped over Annabeth's chair. Ms. Fisher took her seat and faced the pair. Was she to assume that they were a couple? Annabeth, after all, didn't mention her last name. There was no ring on her hand either. Ms. Fisher let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth apologized again. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Oh, not at all," Ms. Fisher said. "I was just telling Mr. Jackson here how much of a pleasure it is to have Logan in class this year. He really stands apart from his classmates."

"Any issues getting along with his classmates?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"He is aloof occasionally, but I think he'll get over it. He's a real team leader, taking charge. He likes to be in control."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Percy grinned, earning an elbow from Annabeth. He winced in mock pain.

"Would you like to see some of his art?"

"We'd love to!" the two said quickly, each looking at each other with almost a competitive edge in their glance.

She brought out the folder, noticing that the two parents were still having a silent showdown, staring intently at one another. Neither wavered for even a second. Ms. Fisher dropped the folder on the desk, hoping that the noise would bring them back from their staring contest.

"Here they are," she announced. Annabeth snatched them up before Percy even had a chance. The latter gave the former a pouting look. Ms. Fisher wasn't quite sure how Annabeth could resist such a puppy-dog face, but she did as though she had had years of practice.

"Let me see them," he implored. Ms. Fisher thought it was endearing to watch a grown man act so childish, but Annabeth ignored him. It was as though the father and son's personalities had been switched, the son the more mature one.

Annabeth finally turned around once looking at the pictures. She looked back at Percy triumphantly. Percy's face immediately fell, dejected.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"Percy," she shook her head. She handed over the files which he looked through. There was an expression of begrudging pride on his face as he went through the pictures. "Yeah, these are great. Look at all these houses. The little man's going to be an architect like his mother."

Annabeth looked at Percy with some worry. Ms. Fisher simply sat, not quite sure what she was witnessing. Annabeth then turned to her, "There haven't been any incidents with water, has there?"

"Uh…" Ms. Fisher had no idea at what Annabeth was getting at. "The roof started to leak once. And now that you mention it, the faucet burst once. The water fountain did too…"

Ms. Fisher wasn't quite sure what it was that she said, but Percy perked up immediately, almost as though he had been reinvigorated. She was even more surprised by how quickly and suddenly his mood seemed to change. From easy going to gloomy to excited. It was kind of scary.

"How's he doing in sports?" Percy jumped back into the conversation eagerly.

"He seems to have a knack for swimming," she said slowly. "And his endurance is incredible. One time, I swear he was underwater for so long…"

"Ha, take that!" he said to Annabeth who just rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face.

Watching Percy made Ms. Fisher smile. He was seriously the most prefect guy. He was cute when he acted childish, hot when he was happy, and downright sexy when he seemed angry.

"And that's really all," she finally said. "Unless you two have any more questions."

"Uh, no, I think we're fine," Percy stood up first, holding out Annabeth's coat for her. The two got ready to leave when Ms. Fisher stopped them, "Mr. Jackson, can I speak with you for a moment…alone?"

Annabeth raised one of her perfectly threaded eyebrows, "Alone? Is this about Logan?"

"If it is, you can speak to both of us about it…" Percy added.

"Well, no…" she replied, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. "This is certainly awkward." She cleared her throat, "It's more personal."

"Oh?" Percy said with a certain degree of surprise. Annabeth had her arms crossed over her chest, "I'd prefer it if you said it to the both of us."

"I know I shouldn't really be saying this in front of your ex, but would you like to perhaps come over for dinner one day? You know, just for company. I really enjoyed talking to you…" she rattled on quickly, not noting her audience's facial expression.

Percy's was one of confusion as his mouth hung open, "Excuse me?!"

Annabeth, well Annabeth. Let's just say Ms. Fisher thought she couldn't be more intimidating than she already was. "Ex?" she said, dangerously close to a snarl.

"Uh, I…"

"You thought we weren't married?" Percy asked, finally catching on.

"I didn't see a ring," she gulped.

Annabeth refused to listen as she walked up, "I will have you know that this man and I have known each other since we were twelve, dating for the past ten years. If you think, a silly little person like you could come in between us, I swear…"

"Annabeth," Percy murmured, his hand placed on her shoulder consolingly. "It's alright. It was an honest mistake." He addressed Ms. Fisher, "We didn't exchange rings. As we met at a summer camp for the first time, we exchanged these pendants." He gestured at the necklace around both their necks that Ms. Fisher had missed earlier. In the center was a thin silver band with a small emerald at the end."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" she said with genuine embarrassment.

"It was really bold of you to assume otherwise," Annabeth said with a superior look on her face although the temper had subsided a little. "Next time, maybe think a little." Ms. Fisher nodded her head vigorously, already scared by the woman's glare.

Percy opened the door for his wife as the two exited. Ms. Fisher went out, noting that the next conference was to start in fifteen minutes. She followed the couple a ways on her walk to the drinking fountain. She could hear the two converse.

"The nerve of her," Annabeth said.

Ms. Fisher could picture Percy smiling teasingly, "It doesn't help that you have such a hot husband. Really, women throw themselves at me everywhere. I can't help my good looks."

She watched as Annabeth shoved Percy into the nearest cubby playfully. Percy retaliated as he launched himself at her. Ms. Fisher looked away, not prepared to see him crush her. But instead, when she looked back, he found him hugging the life out of her, his mouth pressed against her cheek.

He pulled away as he placed his hand on Annabeth's stomach gently, "You won. Logan is more you than me. But just you wait till this one arrives. She's going to be like me."

"You sure about that, Seaweed Brain?" she laughed airily.

"Positive, Wise Girl. The bet is on," he placed his arm around her waist as the two walked out the school doors.

Ms. Fisher had already forgotten about her drink of water.

* * *

**I've always wanted to do a one-shot with Parent-Teacher conferences. This one was more about family than humor. Maybe the next one-shot will be funny.**

**You might have noticed this was kind of the Logan series. The other one was **_**Daddy's Popular**_** that I published a month ago. They don't really relate, but I guess Logan is common to both. I really like that name for their child.**

**Anyway, please make sure to fave and review! I will not continue this into a story. In your review, let me know what you think and give me ideas for my next one-shot.**

**~Voldy**

**Virtual blue cookies to all those who review.**


End file.
